The King
by manganimefan
Summary: On hold while I am in the hospital. I was in a car crash... so I'll update as soon as possible.


WARNING: Contains Kingcrabshipping, Yaoi, boyxboy, rape, Faithshipping, Alcoholic Beverages

I used a different format then I usually use, please tell me if this is easier, or harder to read.

This is a One-Shot, but I have an interesting idea I can continue with. So please review and tell me if I should continue, or leave it as a One-Shot.

* * *

><p>Rain pelted the window in icy sheets, creating a waterfall effect over the glass. The announcement earlier had said that the Fortune Cup Semi-Finals had been postponed by the weather.<p>

Jack frowned as he looked out the window. Postponed? A little rain never hurt anyone. He turned away from the window and looked back into the room. Yusei was nice enough to let everyone wait out the storm in his house - even though it used to be Jack's before he left to become a Pro Turbo Duellist. The disappointment earlier had weighed them all down. It was the Semi-Finals, and the next round was Yusei vs. Crow, and Jack vs. Akiza.

It was a stroke of luck. That means, when Yusei beats the pants off of that loud-mouthed squirt, and Jack defeated Akiza, Yusei was his for the taking in the Finals!

He put his empty beer bottle down and reached out to grab another one. It had been Crow's idea… wait out the storm with a few drinks, and share their adventures since the time they had all split up over a year ago. Only, a few drinks for Crow seemed to be a completely stocked fridge.

He looked around, it was either the rhythmic streams of water he just watched, or the seven beers he had drank, but the room was spinning. He walked over to the couches, Yusei had dragged over some chairs from the kitchen for people to sit on, and he was slouched over one, a half-empty drink in his hand. His eyes trailed the room, Crow was telling a story, but was too incoherent to tell it properly, and was stumbling over words. There was no way Jack could make out what the other Duellist was saying. Akiza and Sherry were across the room with Trudge and Mina.

His eyes went back to Yusei… it had been almost a year since he last saw the raven haired hero. A strange feeling overtook Jack. He suddenly wanted to get 'reacquainted' with his little 'brother'. He walked over and purposely sat down across from the other. Yusei looked up, his large indigo eyes clouded over.

"Humph!" Jack spat, "You are such a lightweight, Yusei."  
>Yusei looked down at his bottle, "I guess… I am."<p>

With a sudden movement, Jack reached across, grabbed the bottle from Yusei's hand, and shoved the nozzle down the other's throat, pouring the bitter drink down. Jack could hear Crow laugh in the background, but he ignored it. He had no idea what he was doing…the booze was making his head cloudy. Yusei's eyes widened in shock at Jack's movement, and he tried to push the other off of him, but Jack refused to move. His eyes were strangely enough… locked on the bottle in Yusei's mouth.

The sight made him slightly hard, and his mind started to wonder… he imagined not the bottle being shoved down the young Hero's throat, but Jack's own cock…

He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he did not see Yusei move until it was too late. Yusei stood up, pushing Jack away from him, choking, "You trying to kill me?"

Jack did not respond, the room was spinning around him. Why did that sight make him horny? Yusei was a boy… it should not have made him…want him.

Crow laughed, "Have another drink, Yus!" Jack could hear the others laughing, and it outraged him. Why the hell were they laughing? Laughing at his… He stopped himself there, picking himself off the ground, "Yo! Shut up!"

That just caused the others to laugh even harder. Crow turned towards Jack, "You too Jack, here!" He passed Jack another beer. Akiza frowned, "Maybe he's had enough?"  
>"I said shuddup." He slurred, popping the lid off the bottle, and chugging the bottle down, watching Yusei the entire time out of the corner of his eye. Yusei watched him silently, opening his own bottle, pressing his lips on the end to drink from it…<p>

And that did it. Whatever it was, whether it was that last beer, or the sight of Yusei's lips 'caressing' the bottle, Jack suddenly got extremely aroused. He finished off the bottle, and threw it at Crow. The younger Duellist complained, but Jack was not listening. There was only one thing he wanted to hear right now, and that was Yusei screaming out his name.

He took a wobbly step towards the other, but Yusei had turned away, the raven haired Duellist stumbled slightly himself, before dropping the bottle in recycling. Without a word, Yusei turned and walked unsteadily towards the stairs. No one else seemed to notice Yusei leaving, Crow had wandered over to Akiza and the others, retelling the story he was just telling Yusei.

Now was his chance. He turned away from the others, and followed Yusei up the stairs, gripping tightly to the banister to keep himself from falling backwards. Yusei was heading to his room with a drowsy look. Jack grinned deeply - he was right, Yusei was a lightweight. He paused for a moment at the top of the stairs, waiting for Yusei to enter his room, and close the door behind him.

Jack felt his erection pound against his pants painfully, and Jack could wait no longer. He rushed over to Yusei's bedroom door, stumbling and literally falling into the door. His hand reached out for the doorknob, and he burst into the room.

Yusei was just pulling his shirt over his head, he whirled around so fast that he stumbled slightly, the shirt half off. "Oh." He said with a sigh, "You've got the wrong room Jack."  
>A dark grin crossed Jack's red face, "Oh no, Yusei… I've got the right room."<p>

His eyes trailed down Yusei's exposed torso, his muscles, his scars…Jack's hands twitching to touch him, and so did his cock. Yusei was giving him a confused look, he threw his shirt over a chair and turned away - Big mistake.

With one sight of Yusei's backside, Jack charged. Yusei whirled around at the last second as Jack pinned him back against the wall,

"What the hell?" Yusei spat, "Get off me."  
>"Oh… we're going to 'get off'." Jack licked his lips.<br>Yusei looked confused, he quickly kicked his leg out, knocking Jack off his feet. The blonde Satellite hit the ground with a thud.

"I don't know what your talking about Jack." Yusei snapped, "But you're drunk. Go to bed."  
>Jack forced himself up, "Which is exactly what I want to do." He raised his fist to punch at the other, but Yusei quickly sidestepped. Jack grinned. Oh how well he knew Yusei. Even in a drunken state, he raised his knee and kicked the other in the guy. Yusei gasped and lost his balance. Jack's vision blurred, and the next thing he knew, both of them were on the ground.<p>

Good. Jack thought, Yusei was still drunk, his reaction timing was slow. Unlike Jack, Yusei had no tolerance to alcohol. With as much speed as he could muster, he pushed himself up, and overtop of Yusei before the other knew what was happening. Yusei gasped as Jack dropped himself down, sitting on his pelvis.

Yusei's eyes were cloudy, dazed. He looked up at Jack with shock, "G-get off of me!"

Jack did not reply, his cock twitched, burning with desire. With one quick movement, he threw his jacket off. Yusei's eyes narrowed, still not fully understanding what was going on, he lashed out at Jack, punching him in the face. Jack roared angrily and reached out to grab Yusei's fist before he could recoil it and reached out to grab the other one. He quickly grabbed his jacket that he had left beside him, reaching up to tied Yusei's hands to a leg of the bed.

With Yusei's hands out of the picture, Jack leaned down and licked Yusei's chest, moving over to fondle his left nipple with his tongue until it went hard.

"J-Jack!" Yusei gasped, he tried to squirm away, but with his hands tied to the bed, and Jack firmly planted on his waist, Jack knew he could not get away. Jack moved up, slowly grinding against Yusei's pelvis. Yusei tried to scream, but Jack quickly planted his lips firmly against Yusei's before the other could make a sound. Yusei's eyes shot wide as realism sunk in. Jack could feel the other squirm underneath him. He replied by grinding harder and forcing Yusei's mouth open, sliding his tongue down Yusei's throat. Yusei growled and bit down on Jack's tongue. Jack shot up, slapping Yusei as hard as he could across the face.

Yusei gasped, his head was spinning. What was Jack doing? "J-Jack! Stop!"

Jack loved the sound of urgency in Yusei's voice, it just drove him crazier. The heat and pain Jack felt in his pants was almost too much to bare. He looked down at Yusei's shocked, almost terrified expression. This was the look he had wanted to see on Yusei's face for years… now if only he'd give him that sweet look of defeat…

Yusei opened his mouth to scream again, but once again, Jack pressed his lips against Yusei's with more intensity then before. To hell if he bruised them! He split Yusei's lips apart, but the boy had his teeth clenched. Jack ran his tongue over Yusei's teeth, still happy to taste inside of him. Finally, he had to come up for air, "Oh Yusei…" He moaned, "I wouldn't scream if I were you. What would you do if someone heard you? Just think about what would happen if Akiza or the others come barging in to see this?"

Yusei did not even have to think about it. The thought of Akiza or Crow walking in on this terrified him. He could already imagine the look on Akiza's face…

Jack grinned when he saw Yusei's expression. He leaned up to kiss the nape of Yusei's neck. It was all too much to bare! His cock burned to be used. He opened his mouth and began to suck on Yusei's neck as he reached down to remove his pants. Yusei looked up and saw Jack now bottomless, start to remove his own pants. The buzz from the booze instantly faded before the shock and fear. Suddenly Yusei realized what was going on. Jack was going to rape him…

And then he struggled. He fought back against Jack as hard as he could. Jack growled and slapped Yusei as hard as he could across the face again, causing Yusei to see stars. Jack continued to grind their now exposed cock's together before drifting downwards. Yusei looked up to see Jack placing three fingers in his mouth, before lowering then down. Unconsciously, Yusei opened his mouth to scream again as Jack slid the first finger inside his rectum, but Jack once again leaned forward, pressing his lips to Yusei's. The boy squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a second finger glide up inside him, followed by the third. The pain was unbearable! He whimpered, struggling against his binds to try and escape it.

Yusei's whimpering sent waves of ecstasy through Jack's body. He leaned forward and nibbled on Yusei's earlobe, "I promise Yusei… you make this easy for me, and this will be over with sooner." He kissed Yusei once again, spreading his fingers apart, stretching Yusei's rectum out, and preparing it for Jack's member. Yusei cried out as the motion sent waves through his body. Jack took the opportunity to thrust his tongue down Yusei's throat as his jaw unclenched, and as Yusei arched his back, struggling against the pain, Jack quickly removed his fingers and thrust himself inside. Yusei screamed into his mouth, and Jack savoured every second of it.

Yusei cried out, unable to be heard over Jack's lips, unable to move from where he was pinned. He squeezed his eyes shut, and fought against the pain each one of Jack's thrusts brought him.

Jack pulled his lips away from Yusei, gasping for air, he pressed one hand against the side of the bed for support, and with the other, he stroked Yusei's member. He heard a whimper from the touch, and wrapped his fingers around it. Even through the pain and the horror, Yusei could feel himself grow hard from Jack's touch. Why was this happening? His hands balled into fists within their bonds… and then something happened. A wave of pleasure erupted through Yusei. His head shot back and he gasped, arching his back against the waves. Jack grinned. From the reaction, he knew he hit Yusei's prostate. He wrapped his fingers around Yusei's member, and began to pump in sync with his thrusts, aiming for that sweet spot every time. He could feel the warmth gathering down below, and knew he was about at his climax…

Yusei let out an unconscious moan, "J-Jack…" He whimpered, "S-s-stop." But Jack was not listening to the second word Yusei moaned. It was his name that reached his ears.

"Say my name again." Jack whispered, thrusting harder and deeper into Yusei's body, "Do it Yusei!"  
>Yusei gasped as the mixture of pain and pleasure erupted through his body, clouding out his every thought. He moaned loudly, "Jack! I-It hurts… stop…"<br>"Yes!" Jack cried, pushing himself faster, pumping Yusei's member in unison.

His hand suddenly felt warm, and he knew Yusei had cum. He felt the gooey juices spill over his hand and up against his belly. He let Yusei go and thrust harder until he felt himself explode his seed into Yusei's insides. He rode out the waves of pleasure before finally pulling out of Yusei with a mixture of fluid and blood. He laid for a moment on top of Yusei, panting, looking the younger boy in the face, before standing up and reaching for his pants.

The room was spinning around him. He had to lean against the wall to slide on his pants. He could hear Yusei whimper, but it no longer mattered to him. He looked at Yusei with a smile, "Your mine, Yusei. I've claimed you." His words were stuttered and unclear, but by the defeated look on Yusei's face, he knew Yusei got the message. With that, he turned and left the room, heading straight for his own bedroom. He opened the door and collapsed, passing out before even making the bed, and leaving Yusei tied up in his own room.

* * *

><p>That was my first attempt at writing a Lemon… too long? Anyway… I was reading a bunch of other Kingcrabshipping fan fics, but in all of them, Yusei never really seemed to fight back. Most of them, they were already together at the beginning, or Yusei just lay down and took it… I wanted to write one where Yusei actually fought back - even though it did not get him anywhere in the end.<p>

Anyway, please review and tell me if you want me to continue this story, or leave it as a one shot.

And have a great day!


End file.
